The Traveling Fanfiction
by Cambria Andelia
Summary: Harry Potter has touched so many people. This is one way it touched ours. This is a Traveling Fanfiction, every week it passes from person to person letting them tell their own story. As you follow us, you follow the lives of the other characters.
1. Cambria

The streets were busy with wizards shuffling in and out of the stores, to and fro, hurrying along while bumping into each other in the rush. In the middle was me. My name is Cambria and I am eleven and headed to my first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

My parent had walked off leaving me in the hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley. I wandered around till I came upon a shop. I looked at the sign and smiled, "Olivander's Wand Shop", this was exactly where I needed to be.

The bell jingled as I entered the shop. A boy with shaggy, black hair and glasses was trying out many wands; none of them seemed to be working. I ignored him and leaned into a corner.

Finally he left the store with Hagrid, the games keeper at Hogwarts. I stayed in the shadows till the door shut.

The man had shuffled to the back of the store and u wandered around looking at the shelves of wands knowing on was going to be mine.

"Miss Andelia," said Mr. Olivander startling me.


	2. Starfire

I walked down the packed street, Mum at my side. Dad was on her other side, staring around Diagon Alley with wide eyes. I chuckled. This was all new to him.

"So, Star," my mum said, "where do you want to go first?"

I looked up at her. Every time I looked at my mother, I felt horribly plain. Mum was gorgeous. She had flowy blonde hair that fell gracefully to the middle of her back. She had perfect features'; striking almond shaped green eyes and stood at a perfect 5' 9". I on the other hand looked like a female version of my father. I had mousy brown hair, was almost as tall as my Mum at age eleven, and my nose was just a little too big for my face right now. The only features of myself that I like were my eyes. I had inherited the almond shape and somehow they had turned a shocking color of blue. My eyes were a mystery in my family, seeing how my mum had green eyes and my dad had brown. I had been born with hazel, but they, one day, decided to turn bright blue. It was pretty crazy.

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts.

"How about Flourish and Blotts?"

Mum nodded and led Dad toward the store. I laughed to my self and followed them.

I walked out of the store fifteen minutes later, my arms full of books. I shook my hair out of my eyes and hurried down the lane to where Mum and Dad had gone. I dumped my books into the cauldron they'd bought.

"Alright. How about we go to Olivander's now?"

I nodded, my eyes alight with excitement. I was going to get my very first wand! I beat both of my parents to the shop and opened the door. Not looking where I was going, I bumped into a boy with messy black hair and broken glasses.

"Oh! I'm sorry!"

He looked down at his and mumbled, "s'okay."

"I'm Starfire Asher," I smiled, extending my hand. I was being far too outspoken. It was one of my worst flaws.

He looked up at me through shaggy bangs. My eyes wandered to his forehead. There, hidden slightly by his hair was a lightning bolt scar.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter," he whispered, barely audible.

I smiled trying to hide my surprise. I, of course, had heard all about him. "Nice to meet you, Harry."

He smiled back, shaking my still-outstretched hand. "Nice to meet you Starfire."

Before I could say anything else, a giant man stepped up behind my parents.

"Ready ter go, Harry?" he boomed.

Harry nodded and squeezed past my parents, out onto the walkway. "Bye!" Harry waved. I waved back. I turned back to the interior of the store. There was a girl trying out wands already, so I stood in the back and waited. After one more wand, she had found hers. She paid for it and left the shop.

I slowly stepped up to the counter. The man had disappeared back into the shelves and shelves of wands. I rang the bell tentatively.

"Coming!" came a voice.

A man I assumed to be Mister Olivander came out of a row, clutching a box in his hand.

"Hello, Miss Asher," he smiled, right as I opened my mouth to say my name.

I clamped my mouth shut, laughing to myself.

"Kateri. How are you?" he asked acknowledging my mother.

"Fine thanks. And you?"

"I'm here," Mister Olivander smiled. "Now… your first wand was phoenix feather, cedar, right?"

Mum nodded.

"Factoring in her half-blood status, I figured we'd try this one first. 8 inch, phoenix feather, ash."

He took a wand out of the box and handed it to me. I looked at him, confused.

"Just wave it," he said.

I tentatively raised the want and waved it slightly. A box flew off the shelf and hit Mister Olivander in the head. My mother covered her mouth with her hand trying to stifle a laugh. The wand was removed from my hand. Olivander disappeared with the wand and came back with a new one.

"Let's try this. 8 inch, unicorn, willow."

He handed it to me, and a warm feeling filled my body, flooding from my head to my toes.

"That's the one."

A few minutes later, we had left the shop. I clutched my new wand protectively. It was mine and mine only. I paused as we passed Quality Quidditch Supplies. The new Nimbus 2000 was in the window.

"Wow…" I whispered.

My mother rolled her eyes. She didn't understand what I saw in Quidditch. She thought it "too dangerous for a young lady to play." I never argued with her when she was in these moods. So I gave the Nimbus 2000 a last longing look and followed my parents into another shop.

Our last stop was the Magical Menagerie. I browsed around, finally caught between a tortoiseshell cat and a tawny owl.

"I'd go with the owl, Star, They're more useful."

The cat eyed my mother reproachfully. I agreed and bought the owl.

We walked back up the path, toward the Leaky Cauldron. I was starting to get tired. There had been too much walking today. My eyes wandered the street, and fell on a boy standing at the entrance to Quality Quidditch Supplies. He had black surfer hair, and was staring at the Nimbus with a look of awe. He saw me in the window and turned around. His eyes made me freeze. Staring back at me was a pair of blue eyes to rival my own, his being blue, looking more like a glacier than a blue sky, as mine were. He shot me a crooked smile that made my cheeks flush. My eyes lowered to the ground as I smiled back.

We reached the exit of Diagon Alley and I looked back over my shoulder. The boy was still watching me, his piercing blue eyes never leaving me. I walked into the Leaky Cauldron, unable to get his eyes off my mind.


	3. Lainey

When I got the letter, I thought it was a joke.

I was sitting on the living room couch, petting my new kitten. I flicked through the channels in the TV, but the news was the only thing on. The news always bored me to death so I turned it off.

"Lainey!" my mother called. Dusk jumped from my lap and ran out the room. She was nervous around most people.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You've got mail," she said.

I walked out of the kitchen and opened the letter sitting on the counter. I didn't know who it could be from. No one really wrote letters. When people wanted to talk they called.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…?" I read aloud to myself. I rolled my eyes and threw the letter in the trashcan.

But the letters didn't stop coming.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was weeks later that I ended up in Diagon Alley, alone. My mother refused to take me because she refused to be involved. She didn't believe in the "magical nonsense".

I was a bit scared on the way there, but once I got there everyone seemed friendly enough.

I looked at my supply list. The first item was a wand. I stared at it in disbelief. Seriously? Like, a magic wand?

"Stop goofing off, Fred, we've got a lot to do today," a woman with several red haired children scolded one of her sons.

"Excuse me," I said. "Do you know where I can get a wand?"

"You've never been here before have you?" she asked. She didn't wait for a response. "You'll find wands at Olivander's." She paused. "Are you alone, dear?"

"Um, well… yeah," I told her.

"Well, it's not sage for you to be wandering around alone," she said. "You'll just have to come with us, then."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to be a bother," I mumbled a bit.

"It's no bother at all," Fred (I remember his name from his mother scolding) said.

"We have to get ickle Ronniekins here all his supplies, anyways," said Fred's twin (or maybe this was Fred, and the other was his twin?).

The youngest boy's ears turned pink. I could tell that he didn't like the nickname his brothers had given him.

"Now then, dear, do you have money?" the woman asked.

"I nodded. My father had given my money for my supplies.

"Is it wizard money?" she asked.

"… There's a difference?" I asked. One of the boys snickered. I felt stupid.

"Yes, there's a difference," she said kindly. "Its fine, we'll just stop at Gringotts."

"Gringotts?" I asked.

"It's a bank," a girl a bit younger than me spoke up. "They'll exchange your money there. I'm Ginny by the way." She held out her hand for me to shake.

"Lainey," I shook her hand.

"I'm Fred," said one of the twins.

"And I'm George," said the other. I knew I'd get them confused later.

"And this," said Fred, "is our little brother, Ronnie."

"It's just Ron," the youngest boy mumbled.

"It's nice to meet you all," I said.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

We bought our books, robes, and other supplies before we finally got to Olivander's.

"Hello?" Ron called out.

A man who I assumed was Mr. Olivander stepped out from behind one of the shelves. "Another Weasley off to Hogwarts, hmmm?" he said. "Let's find you a wand then, shall we?" He suddenly notices me. "Ah, Miss Descartes. I wasn't expecting you quite yet. We'll do your wand first." He turned to Ron. "That is, if you don't mind waiting."

"Not at all," Ron said, but I could tell he was a bit impatient.

"How exactly does one go about choosing a wand?" I asked.

"No, no, Miss Descartes. You've got it all wrong. The wand will choose you," Mr. Olivander said.

Before I could inquire as to how an inanimate object would choose me, he began to pull boxes off the shelves.

"Phoenix feather, holly, 10 inches," he said. "Try that one."

I took it, not quite sure what to do.

"Go on, give it a wave," he said.

I did. I screamed as the glass in one of the windows shattered.

"Not quite right. Here same thing, but a bit shorter. 8 inches." It wasn't right.

"… No, no. Here, dragon heartstring ash, 7 inches."

That wasn't right, either. We tired wand after wand until I finally ended up with Phoenix feather, maple, 7 ½ inches. Then Ron got his wand, and we left.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I have to go home now,' I said. "I suppose I'll see you at Hogwarts, then?"

"Absolutely," said Fred (George?).

"Take care of yourself, Lainey," said George (Fred?).

I hugged them all goodbye.

I only hoped I would see them again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It took me half an hour to figure out how to get on to the platform. I was almost late.

I got there just in tome to see Ginny and say goodbye to her brothers as they got onto the train.

"Hey kid," I gave Ginny a quick hug.

"Hey," she said. "You'll write to me, won't you Lainey?"

"Sure," I said. I wasn't sure I meant it, but it made her happy to hear me say so.

"Even if my brothers don't?"

"Even if they don't," I promised. "I've gotta go."

She hugged me. "Bye."

"Bye." I hugged back. I was reluctant to let go.

I didn't know it then, but that girl would mean everything to me.


	4. Shassidy

I had just been let out of my Creative Writing class at Academy and began walking out to the parking lot to meet my mother, who had told me she needed to talk to me. Usually when she said that, it meant there was something big and bad that she felt we needed to talk about. I stuffed my hands into the pockets of my jacket and let the straightened strands of brown hair fall into my face. I had a sinking feeling about this.

"Hey sweetie! How's your day been?" my mom asked, a smile on her face.

"It's been alright." I replied, not looking her in her eyes.

"Well, it's about to get better!"

My mom handed me a folded piece of paper and said, "This came in the mail today."

I opened it cautiously, not sure of what the letter might hold.

"I've been accepted to Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Isn't that where Dad went to school?"

"Yes, it is! That means you better pack your bags and get ready to go to Hogwarts!" My mother seemed ecstatic about this.

The only things running through my head were all the stories my father had told me about his days at Hogwarts. He told me about the time he was attacked by the Whomping Willow and his friends had helped him escape. He told me about all the stories he had heard about the Basilisk and he told me about how the headmaster, Dumbledore had a pet phoenix. I had always dreamed about living in a place where you weren't considered crazy for believing in magic and always wondered what it would be like to live like my father had, but now that it was actually going to happen, I started to worry a bit. What if I wasn't able to learn spells as well as the other's could? What if something evil and powerful decided to prey on me? I had heard how half-bloods were teased and I knew I was off to a world of un-certainty. This wasn't going to be easy.


	5. Sublime

My story starts with my parents. Two of the greatest wizards they were in a battle against a great dragon. Others helping them had already fallen prey to the wrath of its fire and teeth. This dancing art of fights is where they first met and fell in love.

Okay, so maybe that is an exaggeration because both of them are muggles and they met in a contract meeting for the waterfront-building project. So this means that I am therefore a mud-blood, or for a more politically correct, muggle-born. My parents were off figuring out the rules of Diagon Alley, Daggon Aly, whatever. "Ha, ha". Oh well I should figure it out soon enough.


	6. Ivory

I still remember that day. The endless stream of people like a river running against me, clomped into great masses of arms and heads to block out the sky. The bright sun was boring down on me; beating down in rays; the mass of muggy bodies blocking what breeze there could have been certainly didn't help any. I remember being lost and confused; the scream and burst of sound, color, smell, emotions flooding viscously against my mind… It was almost too much. And yet I couldn't help but to be taken by the wonder of it all.

I'm speaking, of course, about the first time I visited Diagon Alley.

Seems strange that it was so long ago… I mean, like 5 years or something, so I guess it wasn't that long, scientifically speaking… but then again, nothing is long in those terms. The universe is like a freaking million bajillion years old.

Which makes it seem strange that I've been at Hogwarts for such an insignificant slice of time when it feels like I've been here my whole life. From the moment I first got my wand- the feel of smooth maple against my palm, the sense of connection and awe, the sight of Mr. Olivander's face when he realized his hair was on fire- it seems like such an ancient yesterday.

Then, of course, there was the sorting. When "Ivory Ember" was called, I felt like my stomach was in heaven's darkest hell and falling from the top of Mt. Everest all while doing dozens of cartwheels- while on a speeding bullet train over an endless pit with stone spikes at the bottom.

So, of course, I fell flat on my face, in front of the whole school. Ha-ha… that was fun.

Well while I'm still the same klutzy, ditzy, overly-happy spaz I was then, I have come a ways appearance wise. Quite a ways. Unfortunately. Damn genes. Brown hair, eyes, yada, yada… I'm pretty normal looking, which is certainly fine by me. Hair's a lot shorter than it used to be though… doesn't even reach my shoulders. Makes it so much easier to take care of. I 3 it.

I've really learned a lot, though. And I don't just mean how to levitate a newt or turn into a swallow, (which is pretty flippin' sweet, if you ask me… not the newt, the swallow! Geez…). Oh, and all the Slytherins are assholes. Well, I guess I can't say that. That would be racist. Er… house-ist? And if there's one thing I can't stand, its racists, sexists, and homophobes. (I know that's 3 things. Deal!) Oh, and liars, braggarts, etc… wow. I'm terrible.


End file.
